


Caroling

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Iron Lords [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Silly, iron lords - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: Skorri tries to get Felwinter in on some Dawning fun (based off a prompt from tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

“Pleeeeease?”

“No.”

“You’d be perfect at it!”

Felwinter’s head tipped back slightly as he let out a hiss of exasperation. “I am not going to do this.”

“Timur is!” Skorri said, pouting slightly.

“Despite what you seem to imply in some of your…  _works_ , we are not attached at the hip. He can do what he likes.”

“But I need a harmony,” Skorri pleaded, following him as he started walking away. “You have perfect pitch and you’re  _wasting_  it,” she despaired.

“I’m wasting nothing.”

She sighed dramatically. “Please? Please, please, please? I know you’d enjoy it.”

“Do you…” Felwinter muttered, only half listening at this point, wishing someone would come distract her. “Why not go ask someone else? Perun or Efrideet would surely be a better choice.” He halted, coming to a realization, and turned on her. She backed up slightly, grinning.

“Did Timur put you up to this?” he asked.

“No,” she said unconvincingly. “I just think you need to learn to have more fun. You seem so grumpy all the time.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Felwinter said.

“Oh, come on!” Skorri said, grabbing his hands. “Pleeeease? You know I’ll just keep bothering you until you say yes.” She dropped his hands quickly, and backed off, when void energy started to build around him, but she was still smiling mischievously.

Felwinter opened his mouth to reply and looked up as Timur came out of the Temple. The Warlock halted when he saw Felwinter with Skorri and turned around and went back inside.

“I’ll think it over,” Felwinter said, refocusing his light into a concentrated ball in his hand. He pushed past Skorri to pursue Timur. “Perhaps I’ll be in a more amiable mood after watching Timur bounce down the side of the mountain a few times.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music that inspired this: December by George Winston ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81iOh_LGZIE&list=PLe1seBFJFkliR7mwjD-gaLLSg2BpX_Yk3 )

_Is that… music?_

Timur paused at the door, listening. He had found the piano a while ago, nearly disintegrated from centuries of neglect and entropy, and had his Ghost fix it up and transmat it into his quarters at the observatory. Felwinter had been somewhat baffled by the addition of the instrument. It was certainly the largest thing Timur had brought back from his excursions, but perhaps not the strangest.

Timur himself had played a little but it wasn’t his forte and he certainly wasn’t playing now.

The tune almost reminded him of one of Skorri’s carols, but given a little extra flair.

He pushed the door open just slightly and looked inside.

Felwinter spotted him immediately, but didn’t say anything and there was no break as he transitioned into another song.

It had been a few hours since Felwinter had snapped at him about Skorri’s request. He hadn’t done anything violent but Timur had given him space to cool off. He knew what Felwinter could do when he was in a poor mood and wanted to be as far as possible from that knee-strike Jolder had taught him.

In his defense, he hadn’t told Skorri to bother him, he’d simply remarked that he thought Felwinter probably had a nice voice. Skorri had done the rest.

He inhaled and walked into the room like he hadn’t been lurking outside.

“So you do like music, after all,” he said.

“Of course. What I don’t like is being pressured.”

Timur leaned on the piano. “I swear I didn’t tell Skorri to do that,” he said.

Felwinter looked at him.

“But… I suppose I may have put the idea in her head. Sorry.”

“No harm done.”

Timur watched his fingers dancing over the keys, impressed. Maybe a little jealous.

“Lucky for me,” he said.

“You know I wouldn’t hurt you,” Felwinter said.

“Sometimes I am not so sure,” Timur said, smiling.

“You should be.”

Timur didn’t know what to say, so he did what he usually did and changed the subject. He sat down next to the exo on the bench.

“When did you learn to play?”

Felwinter shrugged.

“Tch. Unfair.”

Orange lights bubbled up his throat into his cheeks as he chuckled.

“You could accompany Skorri.”

“I don’t like to perform.”

“You’re performing for me, aren’t you?”

“Only for you.”


End file.
